


underwater kiss

by peachyblush



Series: kiss meme fics [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chanyeol is sort of an asshole, Kiss Meme Fic, M/M, Swimming Teacher!Junmyeon, Underwater Kiss, lmao idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 06:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyblush/pseuds/peachyblush
Summary: “So, how was your class?” Chanyeol asks, “I couldn’t be there to correct them, must be tough for you.”





	underwater kiss

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhh idk it's written in phone so pls understand there'll many mistakes ;;

What annoys the heck out of Junmyeon when he comes to teach at the swimming pool is Chanyeol. The man, for one, never enters the pool, and comments of Junmyeon’s students, like it's  _ his _ business. Oh, Junmyeon doubts if the man can even walk in water in the first place. (He probably can, he seems like the type of guy to have lost a gold medal at Olympics, and now is getting revenge through Junmyeon’s students. He’s got the looks of an Olympian — Junmyeon  _ would've _ got a huge crush on him. He’s still a bad man, though.)   
  
It’s Sunday, Junmyeon ends his lessons quiet early to get a take-out for his roommates, go to a Jazz Club he found recently, enjoy a couple of songs there with two strong whiskeys, go back to his dorm (or house, whatever it’s considered these days) and play any video game Minseok is playing. He claps for his students when they finish, a wide smile on his face as always.   
  
“Well done, guys!” The girls giggle at that, the boys act like the strokes they were taught was nothing to them (except for Baekhyun, that kid blushes hard — not used to compliments by his teachers yet.) “I’ll see you tomorrow, at eight, yeah? We’ll work on our strokes harder. Have a good night!”   
  
There is a chorus of adorable “yes, sir!” and a couple of giggles before all the kids rush to their mothers — only two fathers visited swimming class today. Junmyeon watched some of them for a while. Sojin is babbling something which happened while she was coming to the class, Baekhyun laughing with his father (he’s the most adorable kid next to Hyoji), Hyoji is silently getting her hair dried. These kids learn very quickly, Junmyeon just hopes they don't forget just as quick — not Seobeum, he plans on becoming a Olympic Swimmer.   
  
_ Speaking of Olympics _ , Junmyeon thinks,  _ where is Chanyeol? _   
  
“Sir, sir, sir!”    
  
Junmyeon looks down at his student, eyebrow raised, smiling.   
  
“There’s a swimming competition in my school, next week!” The kid jumps up and down, “Can I join it?”   
  
“Of course, Hyunsoo, you can if you want to!”   
  
Hyunsoo frowns. “But, I want to know if I’m good enough.”   
  
“You  _ are _ —”   
  
“If you try your best, you will win.” Intrudes a voice. Junmyeon scowls, looking away from Hyunsoo.  _ Chanyeol _ .   
  
Hyunsoo, however, seems to be happy by the answer. He  _ beams _ at Chanyeol, bows in gratitude, and leaves. Junmyeon hides his annoyed face till all the kids and their parents leave, waving happily at the kids, promising next class will be last of back strokes if they continue learning this way. Acting happy does lift his mood, till he meets Chanyeol and his shit-eating grin.  _ Asshole _ .   
  
He sort of knows the kids’ name, Chanyeol. He has been visiting the class almost regularly, and the fourth day he was here — Junmyeon hasn’t counted how many days, no, he has  _ not _ — he told the kids he was ‘helping their sir to teach you guys’ and the kids cheered, asking his name and other things. Chanyeol told only his name, though.    
  
“So, how was your class?” Chanyeol asks, “I couldn’t be there to correct them, must be tough for you.”   
  
He’s wearing his usual t-shirt and jeans. Painfully handsome in them, Junmyeon avoids eye-contact with Chanyeol at all costs, when he has the same churning feeling in his stomach. He knows what it means — the churning and useless jumpy feelings. But, he’ll avoid it. As usual.   
  
Junmyeon’s scowl deepens. “One, you don't  _ correct _ them, you  _ comment _ , which never helps the learning kids. Two, what the  _ heck _ is your problem? Why do you do that?”   
  
Chanyeol plays innocent. “Do  _ what _ ?”   
  
“Don’t act innocent, Chanyeol,”   
  
Said man grins, winking at Junmyeon. “It’s fun to see you annoyed. Besides, some of them  _ are _ actual corrections,”   
  
“Do you even know how to swim?” Junmyeon scoffs, “I think you should learn swimming before correcting me, who has three years of teaching, and  _ seven years _ of swimming experience.”   
  
Out of blue, Chanyeol jumps into the pool, shocking Junmyeon. He doesn’t do a normal jump, he  _ dives _ . Swiftly, too. He comes on the surface with a huge grin, and says, “Tell me to do something, we’ll see I am qualified to correct you, huh?”   
  
“What?”   
  
Chanyeol’s grin widens, in a cocky manner. “You heard me, Junmyeon,”   
  
So Junmyeon starts saying the name of random strokes, and holy crap, can Chanyeol do them. He does them like he’s learning them twenty months ago, just for this moment, and he doesn’t have that shit-eating grin on his face.  _ Which _ , Junmyeon thinks subconsciously,  _ makes him look handsome. He’s pretty good-looking. _   
  
Chanyeol touches the wall of the pool and comes up, pushes his hair back, and grins — not that shit-eating one, but a genuine one - the one which a friend would give you. Junmyeon sits near the pool, sinking his legs in the water and claps. As much as he hates Chanyeol, he’s got skills. Great swimming skills.   
  
“Now, it’s your turn,” Chanyeol says, “You don’t need to  show me, just tell me if you can do it or not.”   
  
He comes close to Junmyeon, arms next to his thighs, he leans in a little, chin titled up — God, does he look hot like this. “One, butterfly?”   
  
Junmyeon nods, not really wanting to talk. He is not worry about his breath, okay, he is _not_.   
  
“Two, how long can you hold your breath underwater?”   
  
Junmyeon thinks for a while. “About… um, I’m not really sure the exact time, it’s changed a lot, you know?”   
  
Chanyeol nods, smiling. “Have you had an underwater kiss?”   
  
Junmyeon is taken aback. He gives Chanyeol a weird look, and doesn’t expect Chanyeol to pull him into the pool, and doesn’t expect soft lips against his.   
  
It’s Chanyeol, he is holding Junmyeon’s waist with a tight grip, and he can feel a smile against his lips. It makes him smile, too, for some reason. And the jumpy heart is back again. So is the churning.   
  
Out of breath, Junmyeon tears away and pushes himself up, comes out of water, gasps good lot for breath, and blushes deep red. His neck, cheeks, and stomach burning. Chanyeol follows a few seconds later, with another shit-eating grin. Does he hate that goddamn grin.   
  
Junmyeon wants to say something, not even something intellectual, just something. Like, ‘You bastard!’ or ‘That was nice,’ or _something_. But, he doesn’t, he just stares at Chanyeol, who in turn softens, and leans in for another kiss, a softer, non-instict-based.    
  
He sort of melts, literally, and they both sink into the water. Both floating and Chanyeol twists a little, beautifully nonetheless, and they both go back to the surface, this time both are blushing, and smiling like idiots.   
  
“You’re a great kisser,” Chanyeol says with a sheepish smile, “And, does this make us boyfriends?”   
  
Junmyeon chuckles, “No, we’re supposed to go on  _ dates _ first.”   
  
“God,” Chanyeol groans, at which Junmyeon laughs. “Isn’t this romantic enough?”


End file.
